


The Decision

by bunnie_crave1



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: BL, Cute, Gay, Kawaii, LGBT, M/M, Multi, OC, Out of Character, Work Contains Fan(s) or Fandom(s), alya carrillo, mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 20:43:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3088634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnie_crave1/pseuds/bunnie_crave1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While, unsure which would be right he realizes deep down he knew as soon as he walked in. Choosing seems to not be too much of trouble if he really just went straight for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Decision

**Author's Note:**

> To start you all off, this is of course my first fic.. So that be told this is a test run. I love writing, but I was so scared to write fanfiction because I feel what I would write would let the top main Author down. So I do hope it is somewhat appealing.

While walking a short distance the only thoughts running through Kagami's mind were around the idea that he had forced Kuroko to do this. Finally upon realizing he did not want the blue haired boy to do something only because it was what he himself actually wanted his hand quickly held unto Kuroko's hand. Kuroko turned around and asked, "Kagami, what is it?" only to receive a half smile at first then a gentle hug.

"I-I just didn't want Kuroko to do this because I brought it up. I mean I spoke of this a few months ago. I feel so selfish for having brought it up. Al," Kagami was interrupted by a rather large hand spanking his ass. He turned quickly to face Aomine and was ready to give him a hard time, but was quickly ignored. Aomine wrapped an arm around Kuroko leaned down and kissed his lips without hesitation. Kuroko returned the kiss tightening his hand in Kagami's which made Kagami blush. After Aomine kissing Kuroko finished he straightened up and spoke to Kagami,

"Don't be an idiot. You know for sure Kuroko wouldn't be doing this if he didn't want to," after stating the obvious Aomine planted a kiss on Kagami and chuckled after.

"You're right Daiki. I'm sorry Tetsu, I was just being a bit of an idiot." he added as he ruffled up his hair. Kuroko without any regard of anyone out of their small circle tip-toed and kisses Kagami's lips gently.

"I do really want this, probably even more than you." he could not help but blush after being honest. "May we head in now?" Kuroko leaned his head towards the way of the entrance.

Both Kagami and Aomine nodded in unison and followed after Kuroko. As the blue haired boy was going to begin reaching for the door two larger hands had beat him to it, he let out a chuckle and a quick thank you.

Upon all three entering they had a rather kind greeting from an employe wearing a fitted grey suit, "Welcome, my name is Greg, if you would like to view, or try on anything please do not hesitate to ask." he finished off with a smile and a bow. Kuroko bowed back and acknowledged the atmosphere would not be a problem. In a few moments after being greeted Kuroko saw a shine that caught his eye, but did not run over. He felt the need to be composed and still view everything. Walking slowly two large men still followed behind him. Kuroko stood up and asked politely,

"Greg, I completely forgot to ask you at the very beginning but would you mind measuring these men for me? Please." He asked with a polite smile. Greg instantly put down the small boxes he was messing with and nodded,

"Of course." he then brought out a big ring with actual rings that are set up for measurements walked to the counter in front of Kuroko, and Kuroko got out of the way by moving over to the next glass box. "Who would like to go first?" he looked up as he asked. Aomine looked over at Kuroko and quickly stepped forward bringing out his left hand and letting the gentleman bring up the first ring to try. 

After a few rings tried on and measurements written down, Aomine began following Kuroko once again who was now two more glass boxes ahead. He looked back at Kagami who was grinning and chuckling ready to say something, "Sir, I have a big hand I doubt you'll find out my size." Kagami spread out his hand in front of the other. Greg smiled and shook his head gently and added,

"I have a feeling you might be the same size as the gentleman just now. But why, a handsome man like getting tied down so soon?" without realizing that the others would come into the conversation Kuroko was soon behind Kagami wrapping his arms around him. Greg began to sweat quite a bit.

"Well in all honesty, I was thinking I should not tie these men down to myself. They would not have came if they did not want to right?" Kuroko asked poking his head from Kagami's side and was followed by Aomine having a serious face and staring down at Greg.

"That is true love," Kagami retracted his hand and rubbed his palm gently on Kuroko's cheek and then Aomine's. "These are my men and I am theirs." He quickly smiled big like he always does when he feels extremely happy. Without a second more Greg was quickly apologizing for being so rash and trying to be a spoiled brat that he is, since he always receives everything he wants. The last thing he mentioned would be giving an extra ring for the blue eyed man for free. Of course it was a big thing to promise, but he kept on with that he owed them for being so disrespectful. Next to be measured was Kuroko.

After Kuroko not having such large hands as the other two it took a bit to find the right size. Greg finished measuring and being assured by Kuroko that the size seemed to be on point and comfortable, jotted down the essential measurements for all three. Then Kuroko quickly  asked if he could see a few rings he had already looked through the glass. After a nod and directions for the first ring to look at Kuroko looked intently at the first ring. The first ring seemed too much but too little for Kuroko's taste, so he asked the other two, "Kagami, Aomine, what about this one?" he cocked his head to the side and stared at it as they looked. 

"It doesn't feel like us," both men answered and then let out a chuckle. Kuroko laughed as well. Handing back the ring to Greg to place back he choose another but did not bother asking the others because he himself could not see it being worn by them. The ring felt not right. Kuroko to a jump to a few more cases and kept the same opinion about the other five he looked at again. Kuroko noticed the shine from earlier, quickly reacted to it and followed the direction it came from. A case farther down and close to the back wall it was set. Without questioning Kuroko, the others followed. After he counted the rows from up to down he pin pointed where the ring was,

"Greg the ring in the sixth row down and ninth ring from your right. I have a feeling," he whispered. The ring was the right amount of shine just as much as his Lights shined. Greg quickly counted and picked up the ring and handed it to Kuroko. Instantly Kuroko smiled as the ring touched his palm. He noticed it was cool to the touch and smooth, was the one, the right decision. Kuroko quickly turned around to face the other two behind him, "What do you think about this one?" 

As soon as Aomine and Kagami reached and touched the ring with their  fingertips they uttered, "It's the one." Both at the same time. They all smiled at each other exchanging small pecks. Greg just could not look away, he was glad he would get good earnings for the two buys. 

"I am sorry for interrupting your happiness but now would you still like to choose this one for all three of you?" he asked just to be sure.

"This is _the_ decision that is right," Kuroko answered.

"This is _the_ ring that signifies us," Aomine added.

"As well as our love."Kagami finished.

**Author's Note:**

> Now that you finished reading this small thing. I know it's quite punnie. I hope you can leave comments about what you thought and felt as you read as well as if it is something you want more to be told. I can start of somewhere else but I would really appreciate your opinions.  
> Well Thank you for reading, and hope I can share another fic with you if this was good enough.  
> If there are any errors I do apologize ahead of time, but if this were a go I will have multiple betas.  
> -Bunnie out (A.C.)


End file.
